


Cena para uno

by Itherael



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, I'm having feels over a minor character and it can't be stopped, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yasunori Nakajima remembers a promise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena para uno

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a personal headcanon and major feelings over a minor character.

“Oh? Where’s the guy with the odd eyebrows? He hasn’t been around for a while…”

It feels like a lifetime ago when the man asked a similar question regarding Kusaba. It’s been months actually, but Nakajima still feels the knock form in his throat.

He knows that the question was made in innocent interest, considering that he used to visit this place with the young investigator every other week, whenever their work allowed it.

Amon didn’t really owe him anything, but he still came, no matter how tired he was after patrol or mountains of paperwork. Was it because of pity? Compassion? Nakajima didn’t know, but he still appreciated the company of the young investigator.

_“Nakajima-san, next time please treat me. Though I will definitely eat more than Kusaba-san”_

And that he did! Amon kept his promise and even if he managed to convince Nakajima of splitting the bill in half every time they came for dinner, he ate more than Kusaba, with more enthusiasm and left his plates clean.

But that also came to an end.

The Anteiku raid happened, and Nakajima lost another partner.

So he had avoided this place like a plague, a place full of memories of two young men that didn’t live as long as they deserved. Two young men that lost their lives because of circumstances of destiny, the unfairness of life and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He remembers Amon, who looked like someone with a heavy burden in his shoulders during the last weeks of his life, with the same conviction of changing the world, but doubting of his methods. Nakajima didn’t know how to help him, didn’t know which words could have helped the younger man, and he regrets remaining silent, watching Amon battling with himself.

He regrets, perhaps a few words from a different perspective could have helped.

“He… he passed away a few weeks ago” Nakajima answers, after what feels like a long time.

“Oh, my condolences. He seemed like a good guy, but you know how life is” the man serves his dish, the same Amon asked every time.

“Yeah, I know”

Life is unfair, and Yasunori Nakajima is eating alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Ch. 21 of Tokyo Ghoul and the Nakajima feels suddenly attacked me. I like to imagine that Amon kept his promise of going out for dinner with Nakajima when he could ( _making the older man joke about how his salary wasn’t as big as Amon’s _) and how after the Anteiku raid and Amon’s supposed death, Nakajima lost another dinner partner.__
> 
> __I hope you liked this!_ _
> 
> __[ironhuntress](http://ironhuntress.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr_ _


End file.
